Black Sheep Malfoy
by Blackest Grim
Summary: On Harry’s 17th birthday he finds himself looking like a 20 year old blackhaired,steeleyed vampire.He gets memories.SevHar.LuvNar.SLASH.DE!Har.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Black Sheep Malfoy

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** crazy-lil-nae-nae

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own it. So don't sue me, I'm bloody poor and have nothing to give you.

**Summery:** On Harry's 17th birthday he finds himself no longer looking like he once did, in fact, he doesn't even look like he is a 17-year-old Potter, but a 20-some year old black-haired, steel-eyed vampire. With his new appearance come memories that Harry Potter should not have if he is to be a savior, but who ever said that this new Harry will ever take up the name Harry Potter ever again?

**Warnings:** SLASH- male/male relationships. Dark-but-not-evil, Death Eater, Slytherin, and Vampire Harry. In this story Dumbledore will be the bad guy, if you did not guess that when I stated that Harry is going to be a DE I take pity on you and the readers of your stories...if you have any.

**Parings:** Undetermined at the moment.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Malfoy

Tongue of the snakes

**A/n:** This is written out of boredom with the fact that I have not had my computer for two weeks now (I'm on my laptop). Do not expect for this to be updated regularly as I'm going to be writing my other stories already posted as I now have access to them. But I will update this if it gets enough attention.

**Chapter:** Prologue (00)

The cool breeze dancing through the air brought little relief to the blistering temperature outside Privet Drive. The summer had been one of the hottest on record. During the day, it was rare to see children playing in a park, or in a yard. They, instead, chose to spend their time napping inside under a cool air conditioner when they weren't fighting for space in the local pool.

Lawns that were once beautiful and green and flowerbeds that were once teeming with all colors imaginable were now shaded a universal color of sickly brown. Women no longer donned their hats and smocks to tend the garden. Men no longer spent evenings visiting with family and friends around the grill. Insects buzzed on screen doors and windows through the evening and night. Their buzz was a bothersome distraction to a young man that lay in bed in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet drive.

/We start/

As we begin this story we find a young man with unruly, jet-black hair and emerald-green eyes staring at the neon glow of the clock on his bedside table. You may wonder why he is focused on the device with such intensity. The reason happens to be quite simple. It is 11:57, three minutes until midnight, on his seventeenth birthday.

Again you may wonder why the age of 17 warrants such an action. You may think that there is nothing special about his turning 17. It is just another year, but for the fact that it is one year before he turns 18, and therefore becomes legally an adult.

I'll tell you that you are wrong.

You see, this young man is not ordinary. He is far from it, in fact. He was never normal, even among his own kind. You see, this young man is a wizard. Not just any wizard, but the Boy-who-lived, the chosen one. He is Harry Potter, savoir of the Wizarding world.

Still, you may wonder why Harry, even if he is a wizard, would be staring at a clock at 11:57 in to middle of the night. You see, in the Wizarding world, 17 in a very special birthday. It is when wizards and witches are considered legally adults, and when they come into their inheritance.

What is an inheritance you ask?

Once again I will answer you. A wizard or witch gains their inheritance when the power inside them is released, either making them stronger or doing nothing at all. To some, it is when the blood of a magical creature, like a Vampire, Veela, or even a Fay, comes to life. Rarer still, it is when it awakens a bond to a life mate.

/11:59/

"One minute to go..." Harry whispers to himself.

30 seconds…

20 seconds…

10 seconds…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5 seconds to go…

4…

3…

2…

Midnight.

The once silent night is interrupted by a scream of pure pain. Harry Potter's pain.

TBC

A/n: The next chapters aren't going to be narrated like that, just to tell you.

Pweeze R&R,

Grim


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Black Sheep Malfoy

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own it. So don't sue me, I'm bloody poor and have nothing to give you.

**Beta:** crazy-lil-nae-nae

**Summery:** On Harry's 17th birthday he finds himself no longer looking like he once did, in fact, he doesn't even look like he is a 17-year-old Potter, but a 20-some year old black-haired, steel-eyed vampire. With his new appearance come memories that Harry Potter should not have if he is to be a savior, but who ever said that this new Harry will ever take up the name Harry Potter ever again?

**Warnings:** SLASH- male/male relationships. Dark-but-not-evil, Death Eater, Slytherin, and Vampire Harry. In this story Dumbledore will be the bad guy, if you did not guess that when I stated that Harry is going to be a DE I take pity on you and the readers of your stories...if you have any.

**Parings:** Harry/Severus, Lucius/Narcissa

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Malfoy Tongue of the snakes 

**A/n:** I was hoping for some more attention to this story, but am very glad for the attention it did get. There is a challenge that I created this from, it is one of my own on my username _Plot Bunny's Helper_; I think it is called **The Twin of a Death Eater Challenge.** It is not exactly the same; I am just fallowing the basic idea.

**Chapter:** Memories awakened (01)

Harry did not know why he is in pain, from what he read in some strange book Hermione placed in front of him, coming into your inheritance is painless but for a few seconds of pins and needles when the barriers holding back your magic finally break.

The book never said anything like this would happen. This agonizing pain was making him wish for an early death. Making him wish for anything that would allow him to escape the pain he was feeling now. Pain was everywhere coursing through his body. Places that he never felt before ached. His bones, his muscles, his skin, his teeth, his hair, all were in agony.

It was as if his very insides were mixing around, his bones growing and stretching his skin, a fire erupted behind his eyes, his fingers itched as his nails grew, his teeth clenched, chipping and grinding, trying to ride out the pain. One more burst of pain would knock him out. He both prayed for the blessed escape into darkness, and dreaded not knowing what would happen next. He floated into the air above his now blood soaked bed writhing as if to escape the pain.

With a sickening snap and a slimy slurp, the skin on his back was ripped open, torn to shreds where his shoulder blades lay, and out came two very large appendages. With one last thought of, 'Why me?' he finally saw the blackness he had been praying for. Slowly, behind his rolling, shifting eyes, memories that did not belong to him played like muggle movies. His still convulsing body slowly lowered itself to the bed.

/memory #1/

"Come on Luc! Get up!"

Lucifer Malfoy opened one gray eye to watch his little sister try to wake his younger twin, Lucius. It was a morning ritual for the two, and great entertainment for the Malfoy heir. Deciding to give his twin some help, he sat up and spoke to his sister, "Come on Luna, give Luc a break, you know that he is not a morning person, and we just got back from school for Merlin's sake."

Luna turned her large Malfoy-gray eyes to her eldest brother and started to pout, "But Ci! You and Luc promised that as soon as you two got home from your sixth year you would take me to town and pick me out a pretty dress for your seventeenth birthday party…"

She sat up on Lucius' chest, the fact that he is now awake at this point goes unnoticed by her as she crosses her arms over her flat chest - she _is_ only eight. Lucius sat up, making her roll back and fall of the large bed.

He smirked down at her, "Yes, I do recall that, but I'm sure we didn't mean we would take you at," he glanced over at the grandfather clock on the bedroom wall and turned a glare at his younger sister, "five in the morning, Luna."

Lucifer chuckled when Luna had the courtesy to look guilty, "We'll take you at noon Luna, let us get some more sleep."

She smiled over at him from the floor before jumping up, "Remember! You are going to take me at noon!" At her big brother's sleepy nods she skipped out of the room, probably to tell their mother, Kiritsa Malfoy, that her brothers' promised to take her dress shopping at noon.

The Malfoy twins fell back into the covers of their beds with twin sighs. They loved their sister to death, but damn she could be bloody annoying. Lucius turned his head to his black-haired brother lazily, "Ci, you know we better get up now if we are going to take her at noon, right."

"Yup!"

"Then why did you say at noon?"

"Don't know, I just said the first thing that came to mind." He was rewarded with a pillow in his face. He propped himself up on an elbow, head in his hand. He glared at the innocent smile that graced his twin's face before giving him an evil smirk of his own. He then jumped up and ran to the bathroom before his brother could stop him.

Once the door was securely locked, he snapped his fingers and heard a loud splash and bang from the room he just ran from, followed by a scream, "LUCIFER DRACO MALFOY. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

/End Memory #1 and start #2/

Lucifer lay spread eagle, tired and aching from his inheritance transformation, 'Why does becoming a vampire have to hurt so much?' he asked himself.

**Because not only is creature blood being woken up, but you are also stronger and you now have a life mate to look for, Lucifer dear.**

The tired vampire looked up at his mother,** I already knew that!**

She just smiled at him lovingly before handing him a potion to ease his pain, which he drank greedily. **Sleep dear. The pain will be gone when you wake.**

The new vampire smiled as sleep overcame him, dreaming dreams of black eyes and equally black silk hair.

/end memory #2 and start #3/

Lucifer sat next to his brother in the great hall, at last back to school for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He glanced at Lucius and felt a little jealous. He was lucky enough that his girlfriend of five years, Narcissa Black, was his life mate.

With a sigh he looked down at the bowl before him filled with warm blood made to look and smell the same as tomato soup. He couldn't help but look at it with disgust, not because it is blood, but because it doesn't belong to his mate.

As he was getting ready to sip some from the spoon in his hand a godly smell hit his nose and he froze. It smelled wonderful, like herbs and honey. Snapping his head up he looked around to find where the sent came from, with no luck, 'There are too many people in here to know,' he concluded.

He put his spoon down with a sigh, now that he knew what his mate smelled like, he couldn't bear to even look at the blood before him.

/End memory #3 and start #4/

It has been a week and still Lucifer could not find where the smell came from, and it is slowly driving him insane. Lucius had tried to help him, but it was no use. Nothing but his mate's blood running down his throat would bring him back.

With many letters from Lucius to their parents, they were getting more worried, and Napoleon Lucifer Malfoy never worried. Their mother had tried to get in to Hogwarts to help her son, but it turned out to be impossible without telling Dumbledore that the Malfoys were all vampires.

But, as a sign of good fortune, Lucifer's search for his mate would not last much longer. One day, while walking down a hallway near the entrance to the dungeons, he caught the scent of his mate. He ran down the hall to find the owner of the sent, and what he found he did not expect. What he found pissed him off.

In a dark part of the hall, where the torches light barely reached, lay a blood covered male in a ripped Hogwarts uniform, with one breath he found the blood to be his mate's. Gently he kneeled down next to the small form to find that the blood came from the figure before him.

With a snap of his fingers the blood was gone, as well as his mate's clothes. He knew he had to find the wound very quickly or his mate would die. He found the knife slash in seconds, and wasting no time, he leaned down and licked at the wound, cleaning it and healing it at the same time. He heard a hiss as slender hands found their way to his hair. His mate was awake.

After the wound was healed, showing nothing but smooth skin, he looked up into black eyes flashing with a mixture of emotions. Fear, confusion, relief, pain, and finally recognition, "L-Lucifer Malfoy!" The younger boy squeaked and his hands left Lucifer's hair, making said vampire hold back a groan of loss.

Lucifer smiled, making the younger boy nearly jump with fright, when a Malfoy smiles at you it is usually not a good thing, "May I ask such a lovely beauty's name, house and year?"

All emotions but confusion left his black-gem eyes, "Severus Snape, fifth year Slytherin." He looked at the wall with a slight blush, "no one has ever called me beautiful before…"

The vampire slid up his mate's body, making Severus realize that he was completely naked. Lucifer frowned when he felt his mate freeze, and taking his mate's chin into his hand, he said, "I am not going to hurt you in any way Severus, I would rather kill myself first. Tell me, Severus, what you know about vampires."

He saw the younger boys eyes widen as actions from earlier suddenly made sense, Lucifer smiled at how smart his soon-to-be lover was. Severus turned widened eyes to his savior, "You are a vampire…?"

Lucifer smiled again, showing of his fangs, "And you are my mate, my dear raven beauty."

Before Severus could reply, they heard the steps of someone coming in their direction, "I wonder if he's dead yet, Padfoot?"

"That's why we're checking up on him, Prongs."

Lucifer held back a growl when he felt his mate cling to him and plead in his ear to get them away. The vampire gladly did as asked so that he would not kill the idiots that hurt his mate.

Holding his mate and leaning into the shadows, he shifted them to his room, glad for once that Slytherin seventh years did not have to share rooms. As he stood, he picked up his still frightened mate and placed him on his bed, a smile nearly split his face when he was asked to sleep with his raven beauty.

Taking of everything but his pants and boxers, he climbed in the bad and held his mate to his body, not caring that he still had a class left.

/End Memory lane/

Lucifer growled as the sun hit his eyes, but that quickly stopped when he felt the blood that soaked the spot where he lay. He jumped up very quickly when he realized that it belonged to no one he knew. As he looked around, he found that he was not in the room he and Sev shared. No, this room was small, filthy and had the stench of Muggles and pain.

He sighed when he felt a headache coming on from the smell. Suddenly freezing, he felt memories that he did not immediately recognize swimming in his well-protected mind. As he looked through them, he realized that they were indeed his own, or at least Harry Potter's.

The memories from the night before slowly filtered into his mind. His body had pushed out the blood that did not belong to him. Knowing that he did not die, he had no clue how he got where he stood now. He searched his own memories for what had happened to him.

When he found the answer he punched the wall in seething anger.

Dumbledore did this to him.

'That bloody son-of-a-bitch cast a spell on me when he found out I was a vampire. Luckily he didn't find out that Sev is also a vampire and my mate.' He sat back, using his arms to hold him up. Slowly, he sorted through all his memories, looking for any hint as to what Dumbledore did to him.

As he went though the one were Sev told him of the prophecy he had heard one of the Hogwarts staff tell Dumbledore in a pub everything clicked. "As the seventh month dies…"

He whispered this to himself. Harry Potter's birthday is on July 31, as the seventh month dies. His head shot up, "He needed a child for the prophecy! And when he found out about me, he used some kind of spell that makes a person's soul go into a woman's womb, in this case Lilly Potter."

Standing up again, he opened the closet door, looking for the mirror that hung there. What he found shocked him, before him no longer stood a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter, nor a nineteen-year-old Lucifer Malfoy. What he saw was a 27-year-old Lucifer Malfoy.

Everything he recognized, from his black hair to his pale skin, from his silver gray eyes to his new age. What he didn't recognize was the midnight-black feathered wings that came from his back. He reached back, feeling just to make sure they were really there. He even plucked a silky feather. "And I guess Dumbledore didn't do the spell right, as I reverted back to this form."

He studied the feather in his hand, "But what is with the wings? Vampires don't have wings…"

With a sigh, he went though his clothes. Disgusted at what he found, he wandlessly transfigured one of his Hogwarts robes into an elegant jet-black battle cloak with silver trim. A silver raven broach held the high neck together. Under the cloak, he wore black dress pants tucked into silver-colored dragon-hide boots that stopped inches from reaching his knees.

A long sleeve gray shirt covered his well-toned body as well as the dark Mark that scarred his left forearm. A raven came to life on the gray shirt, flapping its great wings to fly around said shirt, all this soundless. Lucifer made sure that the new clothing did not get in the way of his new wings.

Walking to his bed, he moved it so that he could get to the loose floorboard. His wings made it impossible to fit under the low frame. Lifting the board, he only retrieved the sliver cloak and map that hid there. With a second thought, he grabbed his new wand, even though he didn't need it. Standing up he looked around the small room that he hated so much.

Hedwig's cage stood empty in the corner, Vernon having killed her the second he set foot in the house. 'I need a new familiar.'

Shrinking the map and cloak, he placed them in one of his many pockets. After a moment to think, he decided that he would lay low for a while until he had a plan. With one last look at his surroundings and a brief wondering on what happened to the Dursleys he shadow shifted to Hogsmeade to find a room to stay at for the time being.

TBC

R&R,

Grim


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Black Sheep Malfoy

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own it. So don't sue me, I'm bloody poor and have nothing to give you.

**Beta:** crazy-lil-nae-nae

**Summery:** On Harry's 17th birthday he finds himself no longer looking like he once did, in fact, he doesn't even look like he is a 17-year-old Potter, but a 20-some year old black-haired, steel-eyed vampire. With his new appearance come memories that Harry Potter should not have if he is to be a savior, but who ever said that this new Harry will ever take up the name Harry Potter ever again?

**Warnings:** SLASH- male/male relationships. Dark-but-not-evil, Death Eater, Slytherin, and Vampire Harry. In this story Dumbledore will be the bad guy, if you did not guess that when I stated that Harry is going to be a DE I take pity on you and the readers of your stories...if you have any.

**Parings:** Lucifer/Severus, Lucius/Narcissa

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Malfoy Tongue of the snakes 

**A/n:** It sad how many people read this story and yet don't review, it hurts, it really dose….52 readers and only 2 reviews….

**Chapter:** Hogs (02)

Lucifer looked around his medium-sized room feeling satisfied. He had found an apartment at the Three Broom Sticks. It wasn't too big, but it was just the right size for a one-night stay, and it was all he could afford without stopping by the bank. The walls were a bland green color, there was a bed in the middle of the floor against the wall in the middle of two small windows with a view of Hogwarts, a large black-oak wardrobe, and a second door leading to what he guessed is the bathroom.

He had made sure the manger hadn't seen his face under his hood, so she would take his appearance he was going to come up with later as his real one. Putting his cloak on the coat hanger beside the door he put every locking charm he knew on the door and windows, which, thanks to his Death Eater training, was a lot of work. After his safety measures, he went to the small bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

As he stepped out of the shower he couldn't help but sigh in relief. It seemed that the water went right through his wings, so he didn't need to clean them. Looking into the mirror that hung above the small, but thankfully clean, sink, he rubbed a hand on his chin, thankful that vampires didn't grow facial hair. As he moved his hand from his chin, a small goatee had formed there.

Looking at his eyes he blinked, and when he opened them again they were no longer Malfoy eyes but shining, violet jewels. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed as the black locks he was known for turned a reddened brunet, his goatee and any other hair on his body turned the color as well, "I look like an evil Weasley…"

Washing his face he turned his skin from an I've-never-been-in-the-sun pale to a sun kissed tan. Opening his mouth he made sure his fangs wouldn't be seen, and also made his lips smaller and less red. Standing back he looked over his form, he changed his 6'5" height to a shorter 5'10". He also made sure no one would see his very long, sharp claws.

"You're right dear," He looked up at the mirror as she spoke, "You do look like an evil Weasley."

He smirked at the floor, "Now all I need is to find a way to get rid of my wings…"

"What wings dear?"

He looked into the mirror in confusion, only to find that his wings were nowhere in sight, reaching back to feel them he found them gone, "They're gone!"

"Yes they are, but I think the Dark Mark on your arm is a bigger problem dear."

Lucifer's head shot up; "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

The mirror seemed to smile at him, "No, I don't think I will. You have by far been the nicest person to me yet, Dark Mark or no."

Lucifer sighed, "Thanks." He knew that it was impossible for a mirror to lie, that's why they scarcely ever speak, unless the mirror is a rude mirror. Rubbing his mark he made sure that no one would ever be able to see it or detect it by any means, especially Dumbledore and Moody.

"That's better dear."

Lucifer nodded his head in silent agreement before taking a towel from the rack to dry off. Then, wrapping it around his waist, he left the bathroom and transformed some more of his old cloths to a nice pair of black silk pajamas. He made a mental note before slipping into bed that he needed to go shopping for clothes and stop at the bank in the morning.

With that last thought he fell asleep with very vivid dreams of him and his lovely raven, a smile coming across his face.

/next morning/

Click, click!

Lucifer groaned.

Click, click!

The vampire turned over in his bed, 'Damn bird, go away.'

Click, click!

With a furious hiss, Lucifer threw the covers aside and rose from his bed. As he stomped his way to the window, he cursed at the damn bird. _Damn bird…_

As he slammed the window open, a ruffled tawny brown owl flew into the room and fluttered to the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Lucifer turned around and took the letter from the 'damn bird'.

The owl bit angrily at his hand, making Lucifer hiss at it. It shut up and settled for glaring at the vampire with big gold eye. Holding up the letter so that he could read it, he yawned tiredly. What he read woke him up, really fast:

_'Mr. Lucifer D. Malfoy_

_Room Number 13 _

_Three Broomsticks'_

"How?" He flipped it over to find it sealed with the Hogwarts crest, "How did they find out?"

Ripping it open he read the contents:

'_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Hello Lucifer, it as been a while since you tried me on in your first year hasn't it? I am the Hogwarts Shorting Hat. It is my job to find the teachers for Hogwarts. I have chosen you to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as it has been your best subject of late Harry. Yes I know who you are in both of your lives; I read your mind when you tried me on in your second year._

_I also know what you are and who your mate is, but most of all I know what has happened to you. Because of this I will not tell Albus of who you really are, as he has been on my last nerve for that past few months. _

_You will be known as Napoleon, for your father, Matthew White. You went to a privet school in America and graduated with the best scores in your class, like you did at Hogwarts. You are 28, we want this to be convincing. It is your choice on who you tell I will not stop you. If you need help just send a letter to me, Albus can not interfere with my affairs or he will no longer be Headmaster, I choose that too._

_I should tell you now that the Order has thousands of search parties out looking for _Albus' golden little Pawn_ as Severus put it. Be at Hogwarts at August 25 to prepare for the start of school._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts Shorting Hat'_

Lucifer fell down into the bed next to the owl, making it squawk and flutter to the bedpost. He ignored its angry hoot and started to laugh as he reread the last paragraph, 'Oh, isn't it going to be fun to tell Sev that the boy he has hated for six years is really his dominate mate!'

With a wave of his hand a paper and pen appeared in his other hand and he wrote his reply:

_'Dear Hogs,_

_I am going to call you that from now on, 'kay? Thank you so much for setting all that up for me. You just saved a lot of my time. I will send letters to you under the pen name 'Midnight Wing' so that no one will find out about me if our letters are intercepted. See you August 25._

_Sincerely,_

_Midnight Wing' _

He reread it before handing it to the owl, which flew off like it didn't want to spend another moment there. With a sigh Lucifer got dressed. He still needed to go shopping.

/Hogwarts, August 25/

Napoleon White looked up at the great doors before him. With one last sigh, he opened the door to the Great Hall, 'Time to face the music.'

When he entered he noticed that all the teachers had gathered there for the start of the school meeting, as Hogs called it in one of his later letters. He spotted his mate in the farthest and darkest corner from the large group of people in the middle of the floor, 'Just like him.'

Keeping his mask up he looked around for Dumbledore, spotting him near the center of the group, with a barely contained groan he made his way to the Headmaster, trying to touch as little people as possible. As he stepped up next to him Lucifer tapped him on the shoulder, 'I'm scrubbing my hand until it bleeds later.'

The slightly taller man, even to the vampire's true form, turned around to look down at him in confusion, "Do I know you young man?"

Lucifer frowned, "Um, no. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Leon White."

Lucifer froze as the Great Hall, which had been so loud you couldn't really hear yourself talk suddenly became so quiet that you could hear a quill drop, which Lucifer thought he might have.

Albus smiled at him and offered a hand, which Lucifer hesitantly took, "Don't worry about them young man, your position has a legend of being cursed."

There was a shout of, "It is!" Lucifer mirrored the thought in his head, knowing for a fact his master had indeed cursed the position when Dumbledore had forbade him from working in it.

The crazy headmaster didn't seem to hear them, as he continued with out flutter, "I'm sure that you will be welcomed greatly my boy, go around and talk." With that he turned around to finish a conversation with Minerva. The talking started up again.

No one seemed to want to talk to him. He tried being friendly with the members of the Order, he had to keep up with his mask, after all. He was a little put out that so many of them were now caught in the manipulative fools web. That meant that they were all fools as well as enemies.

Glaring at the floor he went to Severus' corner, at least he had a good reason to be in the Order, and drew up a chair, literally thanks to his new wand, and sat down not five feet from the younger vampire. Lucifer ignored the death glare he was getting from his mate and continued to glare at the floor.

Finally, it seemed that Severus couldn't stand it any more, so he spoke, hatred evident in every syllable, "Of all places to sit, why did you come over here White?"

With out looking at him Lucifer decided that he needed his mate too much to hide his true self from him any longer, "That's no way to speak to me, my Raven Beauty."

He heard Severus take in a breath of air, "Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, and let his true eye color be seen, "Who else would be calling you that, love?"

Severus glared at him, "How dear you impersonate my- such a great man," the Potions Master looked ready to kill him.

Lucifer looked sadly at his mate, having caught the slip of tongue, "I thought you would at least feel our bond, love," he sighed and turned back to study his new colleges, "I did…"

Severus looked from the group of people gathered back to the person he was starting to believe was his mate, "Let's go to my rooms, I'd rather not talk about this here, White."

Lucifer smiled happily at him 'At least he is going to give me a chance to show to him who I really am', "Of course!"

/In front of Sev's chambers/

Severus looked at the man beside him, he looked like an evil version of a Weasley, a scary thought there, and yet, he smelled, felt, and spoke like his lover. With one last look he whispered the password and entered with Lucifer right behind him.

He motioned towards the couch in front of the warm fireplace. Lucifer got the point and sat down quietly. Severus excused himself for a moment, and the older vampire took this moment to take all of the spells that hid his true appearance off.

A few seconds later he heard a gasp, followed by the sound of thick glass hitting the floor and shattering The sent of fire whiskey and shock mixed with fear. He turned around to find his mate standing there, as if he just saw a ghost, as the muggles say.

He stood up and rushed towards him, "Sev? Are you ok?"

Severus did not answer him. Instead, he took a step towards him and lifted one pale hand, as if to touch Lucifer's face. Said vampire leaned forward, knowing that his mate needed the reassurance of him really being there, "Sev?"

Severus ran a hand down his mate's face, "You're really here, aren't you?"

Lucifer covered the hand on his face with one of his own, "Yes Sev, I'm really here, and I'm not going to leave you any time soon."

That was when the most hated Potions Master of Hogwarts and right hand man to the leader of the Inner Circle of the Dark Order leapt into his mate's arms, taking off all glammers as he went, and cried into his love's chest, "I thought you had died…"

Lucifer Malfoy, top Death Eater in the assassin circle, held him tighter than he ever did before, not wanting his mate to disappear. After a while of just standing there, enjoying each other's presence Lucifer held his mate back, looking him over, growing more aroused with every inch he studied.

Gone was the look of the old bat that taught and scared the living daylights out of his students, in was the 24-year-old looking man Lucifer was in love with. His hair fell at his waist in the blackest of black curls. His eyes didn't change, no, not at all. Black gems stared lovingly up at him, covered in think ebony lashes that stood out on his beautiful, pale skin.

Lucifer studied his smaller mate's body, small and lithe, but still very muscular from years of Death Eater training. Lucifer was glad that his mate had only a cute, medium sized nose, and not the hook-like on he wore in front of anyone but him. The last thing he stared at was blood red lips.

Leaning down he took those red lips into a passionate kiss, pulling Severus back towards him.

TBC


End file.
